High temperature molten salt thermal cells have been required for applications in fuses, projectile rockets, bombs, missiles, decoys, jammers, and torpedos. Amongst the many molten salt thermal cell systems that have been studied over the past many years, the lithium alloy/metal sulfide cells have shown considerable promise for these applications. In the past, these cells have used a lithium alloy (Li-A1) as the anode, an electrolyte including a lithium halide-alkali halide mixture (LiCl-KCl) eutectic and a cathode having as the cathode active material a binary metal sulfide of the general formula YS or YS.sub.2 where Y=Fe, Co or Ni. Though the use of these cathode materials has been generally satisfactory, it would be desirable to obtain cathode material that can deliver even higher energy densities at high temperatures.